


Birds Of A Feather

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: "It's all in the similarities she shares with me, I couldn't stay away from her even if I tried"...





	

 

* * *

 

 

There was something about the cold winter nights, cold enough to seep under your skin and float side by side with your bloodstream that makes you want to run your hands over it to warm up. 

The only thing to make it better is the hands of a lover who spent those nights mapping your body with their fingertips doing that exact thing.

Each movement of their palm going up your skin, creating friction and bringing warmth to the skin cells; alighting them slowly with each stroke.

 

That's what it felt like to Umi, right at that moment. 

Under Eli's strong but loving gaze.

Under Eli's warm palm.

Under Eli's body.

Trapped under it as the blonde was sitting on her hips, creating a sequence of moving her hand up and down Umi's body, tentatively and all the while keeping her eyes on Umi's darkened brown ones.

Every time Umi felt like closing her eyes due to the softness of Eli's hand sliding up her abdomen; over her breasts, around her collarbone, up the hollow of her throat & back down again, the feeling was replaced by how intently the blue eyes were watching her and how she could feel herself drowning in them.

She'd happily lose her consciousness just staring into them they were that beautiful, that bright and that enticing.

The way Umi saw it, she already had succumbed to Eli in every sense of the word.

After the awkward and vague encounter with her to start the idol group with Honoka & Kotori, Umi was entranced by the stern yet dedicated Student Council President.

She was frighteningly alluring and Umi felt a longing in her whenever she had to part from being in the blonde's presence.

It didn't make sense to her back then when they were still growing up, still girls coming to terms with the changing world around them and the emotions that encompassed those moments.

But many years later it'd hit Umi and Eli and their strange yet electrifying attraction would make sense.

 

Eli in turn found it impossible to remove her hand off of Umi's defined body, losing herself in the smooth skin and almost visible contours that rested on them. Being able to bring the woman to such a state of content was one of the blonde's proudest accomplishments because a relaxed Umi would've been an unusual sight had they had been back at school.

But seeing her now,  her eyes fluttering open and shut,  the way her mouth was parted, breathing slow and feeling her hands resting on her thighs, it was a 'you'd have to see it to believe it' moment.

A moment that Eli got to see and experience on a daily basis.

But Eli enjoyed all sides of Umi's intriguing personality, she loved the stern and stoic side as much as she loved the soft and sensual side, all those attributes that made Umi the woman she was today.

Thinking back, Eli's focus constantly wavered from Honoka's absurd request to the attentive and focused girl that was stood by her side, keeping her sure gaze steady on Eli, quiet but alert.

The strength of her shimmering brown eyes, focusing on her with a look that demanded she listened to what Honoka was suggesting. And even when rejecting the proposal, Eli could see the emotion on Umi's face that might have slipped by to any others but not her, Eli could read her like she was reading herself.

 

They had that undeniable connection that drew them together and separated them from the rest of the group.

They were powerful.

Not by inflicting damage, not by slewing out cold words to undermine others, not by flaunting their countless of strengths and not by being consumed in arrogance.

No, the power that Umi and Eli possessed was much more apparent and tangible and they didn't have to do anything other than be there to show it.

It was their reserved yet firm personalities that indicated they were loyal; they were willing, they were passionate, they were headstrong & that they were the pillars that gelled everything together.

Of course the entire group brought certain traits and flavour to Muse; Honoka's energy, Nozomi's insight, Kotori's tenderness, Maki's passion, Nico's drive, Hanayo's innocence and Rin's enthusiasm, it all combined together to give the group the success that would follow.

That being said, it was Eli's direction and Umi's determination that pushed them all onto the path of that success.

It was all good and well having an emotional sense to see Muse through and win Love Live! but it was logic, and planning and preparation that could really place the stepping stones for the emotional traits to move up on.

That's what the duo brought, that was their focus, that was their doing and that was their goal, to help their friends live out their dreams whilst achieving some of there own.

Without words needed to address what they felt for each other, Umi and Eli put it aside during the idol days so that everyone could succeed.

And they did put aside those unspoken conversations about the magnetic pull they had towards each other, the lingering looks and the shared moments of opening up to each other all in the name of making Muse a success.

But they no longer had to do that anymore as that part of their lives was neatly tucked away in beautiful memories via pictures, videos,  concerts, recording session, fan meet and greets, award ceremonies & being in contact with the rest of the group.

Now they could delve into each other fully.

No barriers. No constraints. No hesitations.

Mentally, they were both on the same page.

Emotionally, they knew how to deal with each other's pressing and difficult sides whilst enjoying the pleasant moments.

Physically, they knew where they wanted to be touched & when they needed to be held or comforted.

Sexually, they knew how to satisfy each other & what their limits were as well as what they liked.

 

If there ever was a phrase to describe Umi and Eli's relationship, it'd be that the two sides of the same coin.

A coin melted out of the purest and strongest materials that existed in the world, one that could never be tainted or remodelled into something else because that was it, they became a part of each other that no other could compare to.

It was Eli's arms Umi sought out first regardless of what was going on, be it in distress or longing, desire or comfort; Umi felt shelter within Eli.

She only felt it for Eli & as much as the others were always there and ready to help whenever, only the blonde could fully understand how her mind worked, even more so than Kotori.

 

Umi's hands trailed up Eli's back as the blonde stared into her eyes, the startling blues spearing through into Umi's vision and the look in them soft and tender. She marvelled at how Eli kept her cool and wits about any situation that arose and yet, laying here with her, on the day she was brought into the world made Umi think how vulnerable and open she could be and felt honoured for being able to experience all these sides of her.

Even more so knowing that Eli loved her enough that she herself was willing to show her weakest moments without feeling like she couldn't because it worked both ways, that's what made them work.

"I believe I should be the one indulging you tonight, Eli".

"You are by allowing me to touch you, be with you, love you, I'm indulged every single day by simply being with you".

Umi chuckled as she watched the blonde move her hand down her arm whilst the other rested on her thigh, "Had I have known you had such a flair with words that ooze romance, Muse would've had some more..passionate songs".

"What can I say.. " Eli replied with small grin whilst moving her body on Umi's fully as the latter moved her legs apart so that she could lay between them and then trailed her finger over Umi's cheekbones, "With a muse like you around, how can I not say such things",

She felt Umi's cheek heat up and her eyes gently flutter with each stroke of her fingers, her hands resting on her back, "Eli.." came her response, her previous answer flittering to the back of her mind as her focused zeroed in on Eli's actions.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Umi, I'm glad that we could make the time considering how hectic things are".

"I'd make it happen, least of all today. You deserve your day" Umi replied and beckoned Eli's smiling face closer so that she could kiss her.

Her hand went into the blonde's hair as their lips moved along each others, their tongues teasing each others out. She could feel Eli drop her hand further down her neck, slowly scraping her nails down Umi's chest and eventually snake it around her thigh, pushing it apart slightly.

"Eli, let me" Umi said and stopped her by grabbing her wrist and breaking the kiss, their breathing ragged, "Tonight's your night.." she breathed out as Eli tugged at her lip.

"So is every other night...and day, you spoil me so let me love you" Eli replied and moved her mouth to the side of Umi's neck and kissed her there repeatedly between her words, "There's nothing more than I want than to spend any day or night touching you, I couldn't wish for anything else, Umi".

Umi sighed contently as her other hand moved over Eli's back, moving it around it softly whilst the feeling of the blonde's teeth and tongue marking her sent consecutive rounds of shivers down her spine.

"I love you.." she managed to groan out with Eli sucking on her skin and soothing it over, "so much".

Eli trailed her kisses up Umi's neck, placing a firmer kiss below her ear which made Umi push her body up against hers and continued to do so till Eli reached her ear, "I love you too. There are so many reason why we're in this world Umi but I know, I know that the main reason for my existence was to join it with yours, no matter what".    
  
And they both did just that since the moment they confronted each other about what they felt because what was felt for was indescribable.

The lure.

The attraction.

The fights.

The stares.

The collisions.

The love.

All of it riled Eli up when she first had a conversation with the steady headed and grounded side of the second year trio and it was enthralling and addictive, feeling challenged.  

Umi felt the same, wondering why, why she had such a pull towards the cold third year and no matter what words were exchanged, she needed to be around her more.

Leaving those feelings buried & unanswered took a lot for them both as they pursued the goals of becoming idols but it was further proof that together, they could withstand anything that would derail them from each other. 

_"But nothing has to be kept hidden away in the shadows anymore"_   Eli thought as she released Umi's grip of her wrist and moved her hand down, revelling in the way Umi's eyes closed with the first touch, her hands wrapping around her shoulders as her legs moved onto her lower back.

There wasn't a thing Eli would change in fear of not having Umi by her side, not even winning the ballet competitions.  

How ever many years went by and whatever was to come, Umi knew that they'd live out each moment just as they were meant to.

For it took a special type of person to know the inner sanctums of minds that worked like the duo's.

A mind so deep that neither could barely acknowledge it existed but only to each other, because within it there were spaces of untouched sheltered parts that only they knew were there. 

Because Umi & Eli had that same hidden space in their own minds just for each other.  
  
  
 


End file.
